


Amberayne Krystallynn Moonstar Meets the Host Club

by Valya (grandSolovey)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, F/M, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandSolovey/pseuds/Valya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dazzlingly beautiful new student has a fateful encounter at her new school. Will this be the day she finally finds true and everlasting love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amberayne Krystallynn Moonstar Meets the Host Club

**Author's Note:**

> It's all about the denouement, people: the denouement.

DISCLAIMER: i dont own the Ouran boiz, but i totally wish i did cuz THEYD ALL BE MY BISHIES 4EVER!!!!!! nd Hikaru-chan and Kaoru-chan wouldnt be gay either because YAOI IS GROSS OMG, WHAT IS WRONG WITH PEOPLE WHO LIKE THAT GAY STUFF EWWWW!!!!!! Tamaki-sama is MY BISHIE because I SAID SO and i have a Devaint Art stamp to prove it so THERE!!!!!! also, my oc is MY oc so dont plajarize!!!!!!! or ill get and internet lawyer and SUE UR ASS and u will never get to read any of my storys ever again!!!! SO DONT DO IT!!!!!! k so this is my story, and its a good story cuz my friends say im a kewl ritter or some junk liek tthat, and if u flame me ill email the abuse section AND THEYLL BAN UR ASS SO HARD YOU WONT NO WAHT HIT U!!!!!! SO DONT FLAME!!!!! r&r plz ^_^_^_^!!!!

******~~~~~____~~~~~~******

A new student at Ouran High was walking down the hall, minding her own bussiness. Her name was Amberayne Krystallynn Moonstar, and she was the new scholarship student from America! She was the prettiest, most gorgous girl ever at the school, and she was smart, too! She had shiny blond hair that went down to her waist, and the most beautiful purple eyes that sparkled like moonlight. She hated the school uniform [A/N: yellow is gross amirite?], because she liked a different style. Her own style. She wore a raven-black tight fitting dress that showed off her slim figure with long sleeves and ripped edges all over it, she also had leather high-heel boots that laced up to her knees [A/N: oh yeah] and a silver bracelet that looked like a sigthe [A/N: cant spell].

"Sugoi!" She said to herself. "Its my first day and everyone likes me allready!!!!" She said. Indeed noone could keep they're eyes off of her. Probably becaus she was the prettiest girl at school!!

Then she came to a door. A big door, with a sign that said "Music Room 3" on it. "Nani?" She wondered. "I didnt know they had Music Rooms in this school!! Im gonna go inside and investigait!!!"

She opend the door and was showered with rose petals. "IRASHAIMASE!!!" A chorus of voices rang. There was a group of bishounen inside!

"Wow!" She gasped. "This must be the Host Club!!!! Ive heard so much about them!!!"

There was a pair of identecal twins, but she could tell them apart imediately. A boy with glasses and a notebook, she knew not to trust him at all. A A blond boy with a bunny who was just super-kawaii! and another guy right next to him who looked kinda scary. Another boy who just looked plain, but she knew right away that he was a girl. And then there was the King, a gorgous blonde man with sparkly blue eyes, he was the prettiest bishounen of all [A/N: OMG!!!!!! TAMAKI!!!!! MY MAN!!!!!!! FOREVER AND EVER!!!!!]

'Wow!!!' Tamaki was stunned, she was the beautifulest girl he ever saw in his life! Even more than Haruhi [A/N: rofl!] He instantly ran to her and kissed her hand. "Beautiful princess!" He said. "Im Tamaki, and your the prettiest girl Ive ever seen in my life!!!"

Amberayne Krystallynn Moonstar giggled. "Really?" She said. "Your cute!!!"

Tamaki's heart melted, she had the cutest laugh! He was in love!!! "Amberayne-sama, I'm madly in love with you!!! Will you go out with me?"

She was so surprised! It was her first day, and the most gorgous guy in school asked her out!! "Of course I will!!" She said.

"Um, Tamaki-senpai..."

"Go away Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted. "Cant you see Im with my girlfriend?!?!?"

"Yare yare." Haruhi shrugged, and went back to the other Hosts.

Amberayne giggled. Her first day, and she allready had a boyfriend!!! This was the best high school ever!!!

* * *

Haruhi watched the previous events unfold with mild worry. “Eh, Kyouya? Who is that girl? And what’s with Tamaki-senpai?”

Kyouya, completely unfazed by the situation, continued to write in his notebook. “It’s not the first time something like this has happened,” he replied calmly. “A foreign girl wanders into the host club, usually wearing some outrageous outfit, and falls under some impression that everyone is instantly charmed by her. School security will be along shortly to pick her up.”

Haruhi glanced around the room. The other hosts didn’t seem to be concerned, either, upon seeing that there were no real customers; Hikaru and Kaoru had gone back to playing their videogame, while Hunny, accompanied by Mori, was eating cake by the window. Tamaki, however, remained unchanged. “But what about Tamaki-senpai?” she asked doubtfully. “He seems to be falling for it pretty well.”

“Ah, you know how he is. He’ll snap out of it soon enough.” Kyouya paused to adjust his glasses, then looked up at Tamaki, still gushing over the strange foreign girl. “Still, it would be troublesome if this were to happen while other customers were present. It’s also a little worrying that he seems to lose half his vocabulary in the vicinity of such creatures. I shall have to bring this up with the school’s security officers.”

“Yeah, it is a bother, I guess.” Haruhi sighed. Tamaki-senpai was weird enough already without these girls constantly hanging around, and he certainly didn’t need their help.


End file.
